Beau
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Jack and Ianto's Smutty Love Continues as Ianto Ask's a Very Important Question, as Gwen Find's it difficult to live a normal life, as Rhys helps her through her problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Beau **

**Chapter. 1**

**By Gwento Addict **

**Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys **

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Janto Fluff (If that is a Warning?) and Upsetting Themes and Self Harming.**

**

* * *

**

"Morning" Jack smiled as he dried his wet hair. "Morning Sir" Ianto said. Jack glanced at Ianto and gave him a slap on the arse for his earlier comment "Don't call me sir, Jack will do" Jack smiled. "I know I just can't help it when you're so… gorgeous" Ianto said trying to stop the lust from Jack's perfect biceps from pouring out of his heart. "Well maybe we could take a drive out later and maybe I will see your sexy body" Jack smouldered. "Maybe you will" Ianto teased as he gave Jack his morning coffee.

"But remember, Gwen's coming today with the baby, and I don't want you being dirty in any way in front of her" Ianto said. "Oh calm down Ianto I know how to behave" Jack said as he tucked into his pancakes. Ianto walked round the table to collect Jack's cup as Jack discreetly unwrapped his towel from his waist. Ianto was tempted but resisted by looking up at the ceiling and walking promptly out of the boardroom.

* * *

Gwen sat in the living room, which was covered in ripped pictures, and her wedding and engagement rings were placed on the coffee table, Gwen was staring into space as her baby started to scream. "Gwen!" Rhys shouted as he looked around the room, he was shocked as he picked up one of there wedding pictures which had been torn to shreds. Rhys went over to Anwen as he took her out of the bassinette and rocked her until she fell back asleep, after that he went over to Gwen who was still staring at the same spot as before. He grabbed both the rings off the table, and grabbed Gwen's hand, she whimpered as Rhys put them slowly back on, tears streaming down his face. "It's okay" Rhys cried as he placed it gracefully on Gwen's cheek. "Help me" Gwen whimpered as Rhys pulled her tightly in for a hug. "I'm going to get help okay, have you got any sleep?" Rhys asked. Gwen shook her head as Rhys took a blanket and made her lie down; he kissed her on the cheek gently as she closed her eyes. Rhys started to clean up the mess Gwen had made and also rang Jack to tell him they wouldn't be coming.

* * *

"So, what time are we expecting them" Ianto said as he placed down a coffee on Jack's desk. "There not Ianto, Gwen isn't the same as she used to be" Jack said. "How?" Ianto said. "She has depression Ianto, Rhys just told me about what happened this morning" Jack said. "What happened?" Ianto said. "She ripped up all of the pictures in the living room, and she had took her wedding ring off, she was just staring at the wall, then she didn't even notice when Anwen was crying, the most heartbreaking thing he told me, was she asked for help" Jack said as he tried to battle the tears. "Here cariad, hush let the tears out" Ianto said. "Thanks' Ianto, I don't know where I would be without you" Jack smiled as he kissed Ianto. Ianto blushed. "Why don't you go and see her" Ianto said. "Maybe, seeing a familiar face may help her" Jack said. "See, go I'm sure she would love to see you" Ianto said. "Okay" Jack said as Ianto got Jack's coat.

Jack left and Ianto took out a box from his suit pocket, he opened it reveal the ring, Ianto knew this was the night, so he got out all the candle's he could find and placed them in Jack's office, It looked amazing, the mood was set, all he had to wait for was Jack.

* * *

"Gwen darling, it going to be okay" Jack said. "How can everything be okay, I can't bond with my baby, it makes me feel sick, it makes me want to scream" Gwen grinded her teeth in anger. "Gwen can I just check something" Jack said as he rolled up her sleeves; "oh god… Rhys!" Jack said as he stared at the deep cuts which embedded Gwen's skin. "Why did you do these Gwen?" Jack asked as she still stared into space, Rhys cowering away trying not to burst into agonising tears. "I just feel so lonely Jack, it made me feel better" Gwen murmured. "How can you feel lonely, you have Rhys and your mum and dad, Ianto and me, and we all love you so, so much" Jack said. "C'mon Gwen lets get you into the bath" Rhys said. "Hmn" Gwen said. Jack Left as Rhys escorted her to the bathroom and got her undressed and got her into the bath. He got a cup of water as he poured it over her head; grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair. "Gwen I don't know if I can see you like this anymore" Rhys started to cry. "I'm getting help soon, ill be okay" Gwen said. She had completely changed, the Gwen he used to know and love had gone, and he wanted to get that back. "I love you so much" Rhys said as he grabbed Gwen's wet hand and kissed it softly. "I love you too" Gwen said.

* * *

Jack walked back into his office, to find Ianto, naked with a ring in his hand, the room filled with lit candles. "Wow Ianto" Jack smiled. "I love you so much Jack, and I want to marry you!" Ianto said. "Wow I… Ianto you're gorgeous and I love you and I would love to marry you" Jack smiled as he kissed Ianto, "I feel stupid with all these clothes on; help me take them off…

**Review x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beau: Chapter 2 **

**Dedicated to Melica Walker, ****whitecrossgirl and Hayley-Saxon-xx ****and Time_Hound on Twitter for Liking this Story**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Upsetting Themes.**

**

* * *

**

"Wow, I'm getting married!" Jack smiled. Ianto smiled as they kissed. "Wait, don't know if I can have sex now, I'm not in the right mood" Jack said. Ianto was worried, Jack never turned down sex, something must be bothering him. "What's wrong cariad?" Ianto asked. "I just keep thinking about Gwen, she's in peaces and Rhys looks helpless, I just want to help her" Jack cried. "I know, she needs to get help, or this won't go away, and she will end up doing something she regrets" Ianto said. "She's not the Gwen Cooper I know, I know Gwen she would love that child" Jack said.

"Gwen! Gwen!" Rhys shouted as he banged on the door. Gwen stood over the basin with the scissors in her hands, ripping into her flesh and even deeper into the wounds which were already present. She wept quietly as she threw the scissors into the basin, she cried as she slid down the cold wall, as Rhys kicked the door down. "Gwen, oh god, oh why did you do this to yourself again, I really don't know what to do to help you Gwen" Rhys wept as he put his hand to his head. "C'mon lets get you cleaned up and off to bed yeah" Rhys said as he grabbed Gwen and walked her to the bedroom, where he would tend to her cuts and then get her to bed. Gwen got straight off to sleep, Rhys couldn't sleep, he had to watch her every move. Later into the night Rhys fell asleep.

Rhys woke up the next morning with Gwen gone from the bed; he could hear her singing in the kitchen. "Hello darling" Gwen smiled. "Hya" Rhys said confused. "I feel really good today, we should do something good, like go to London or something, I love London, and Anwen can come too, and we can get her a big balloon aww it will be great" Gwen said hyperactively. "Okay" Rhys said. "I think we should Rhys, it would be the greatest day!" Gwen said. "Gwen do you know what happened yesterday?" Rhys said. "Who cares, what matters is today!" Gwen said. "I'm just going to call somebody" Rhys said as he called the doctor. "Gwen the doctor is coming round today" Rhys said. "Why, it was going to be a good day, why are you ruing it!" Gwen shouted. "Gwen calm down" Rhys said trying to calm Gwen down. The doorbell rang, it was . "Hello, Gwen why don't you sit down, we're going to talk for a bit" said. "Okay, It has to be quick though" Gwen said. "Okay, with all of the things that Rhys has told me, my diagnosis is easy, you haven't got post natal depression Mrs Williams, you have Bipolar Disorder" diagnosed. "But I just, I don't I'm not mental you know!" Gwen shouted. "Gwen Please, were going to help you, I'm going to take you to a specialist, and he will know what kind of drugs to give you to help" prescribed. "My grandmother had it, we didn't know if it was hereditary or not" Gwen mumbled.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"Hello Gwen it's nice to see you" Jack smiled. Gwen smiled and nodded. "Me and Jack are getting married" Ianto smiled. "Really?" Gwen said. "Yeah, we can't wait, well were going to wait a bit until Anwen can walk so she can be a flower girl" Jack said. "Aww" Gwen smiled. "Gwen I have your coffee, the way you used to have it" Ianto said as he put it down on the table. "I DON'T WANT COFFEE!" Gwen said as she knocked her cup off the table. Ianto recoiled in horror, "its okay darling, breathe in and out, calm yourself, that's it" Rhys said. Jack went over to Ianto who looked scared and whispered "its fine my love". "I'm sorry, my moods change fast I didn't mean to take it out on you" Gwen said. "She hasn't learnt how to control her mood's properly yet" Rhys said. "And them drugs don't always work" Gwen said. "He's trying to see which ones you are better adapted to darling" Rhys said. "Living with this condition must be hard Gwen" Jack said. "It is" Gwen started to cry. "Hay" Rhys said as he consoled her. They all knew this was going to be hard, but they all had to bare it, as the Gwen they knew may never come back properly.

**Review x **


End file.
